


Plot Bunny Meadow and the Foxes that Chase Them

by Immortal Sailor Cosmos (Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn), Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal%20Sailor%20Cosmos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn
Summary: Tumblr tag: #PBM&tFtCTThis is a dumping ground for lots of little one shots my brain came up with. Most of them are mutually exclusive concepts, or like five different ways the same scene could have gone.
Kudos: 1





	Plot Bunny Meadow and the Foxes that Chase Them

The Iwa-nin watched the mercenaries running around and panicked. Some were trying to break into the safe in Gato’s office. He couldn’t imagine they would dare if the man were alive. Gato had mentioned going to the bridge. Best to find out what happened before making more plans.

When he got to the bridge he saw the towns people celebrating, and no mercenaries on the bridge, although some were fleeing in boats. He knew Gato had hired Missing-Nin at one point. He was old for a shinobi, he knew, in his 30’s now, but he wouldn’t have lived this long if he were careless. Making sure no other nin might catch him, the Iwa-nin got closer to the bridge, to see what could have killed Gato, scared off his mercenary army and given the spirit back to the people. There at one end of the bride was what was left of Gato, and what looked like one of the Swordsmen of the Mist and another nin. Near the middle of the bridge was a genin team of ninja. He couldn’t get a proper look at them without getting closer, but he could see the students had pink, black, and yellow hair, and the Jounin….

He would recognize that gravity defying silver hair anywhere, even after more than a decade. That Konoha’s Demon was now training gennin. He didn’t know if he should be happy, surely he couldn’t have kept up his training with brats in tow, or terrified. If any of these kids turned out like the Demon. And then the yellow haired one moved closer to the Deomn. Angled the way they were the Iwa nin could see him smile as the Demon leaned on his student, and for a moment, just a moment it was like he’d seen a ghost. The Iwa-nin remembered a face just like that one. Konoha’s Devil looked like that, stood with the Demon like that, although the heights were switched then.

He had been sent to get information about Gato Corporation, rumor was he was flooding the black market with all sorts of things, but now. Now, the Tsuchikage would want to know that the Devil had a son, and that the Demon was training him, as the Devil himself had trained the Demon. Iwa couldn’t afford to let the Devil’s Spawn surprise them.


End file.
